mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Coconutrules
thumb|200px|left|Welcome! Hi there and welcome to MLNWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Arcade Token page—we appreciate it! If you're new to wikis, here are a few tips: *''' ' is a good first stop. At the Recent Changes (often called the RC,) you can see what others are editing and help them out. You can also use it to spot spammers and vandals and revert their edits. *'Questions?' You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! (When you are at a discussion, please sign your comments there with ~~~~, so we know who you are. You can customize your signature at .) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mackmoron11 (Talk) 04:02, January 27, 2010 You are free to remove this message after you have read it. Dice Quest Badge it should say there-- 04:17, January 27, 2010 (UTC) hey no prob! here to help!-- 04:53, January 27, 2010 (UTC) yep need any help just ask me! Hey have you seen the gaming discussion in the forums? Traffic is fun and MLN ITem go see!-- 05:05, January 27, 2010 (UTC) it is on this wiki http://mylegonetwork.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:Gaming_Discussion&t=20100127012012 -- 05:13, January 27, 2010 (UTC) I liked your the best you win! Nothing on that game but on other games you win clicks. Traffic is a fun game. I have a page User:Joeman200/Traffic you can make one too. See the rules in the forums-- 05:27, January 27, 2010 (UTC) TT if you need any Items go look at User:Joeman200/Terrific Trades-- 05:28, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Hi! You know me from minifigure wiki! Want help with something? 13:27, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Do you want some help making your page a color? perhaps green?-- 16:37, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Its Template:Userpage. 01:03, January 29, 2010 (UTC) there you go!-- 01:06, January 29, 2010 (UTC) I was just trying to helppppp. 01:09, January 29, 2010 (UTC) No problem. Please, if you need help, just ask. 01:12, January 29, 2010 (UTC) no problem, you can change the color and the font color If you want, going now bye-- 01:15, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Its not bad want any help making it better? 23:35, January 29, 2010 (UTC) OK. Do you want help with mln? Join the IRC and I will help you. Link:http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=MLNW 01:02, January 30, 2010 (UTC) 5 Nails coming right up my MLN is georgeeric999. 14:08, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ya what is it?-- 04:42, February 1, 2010 (UTC) so your ½ way done? that means you need 50 clicks But truth-be-told I only have 9 clicks but every little bit helps so I will give them to you-- 04:51, February 1, 2010 (UTC) I have been clicking Johnaters page-- 04:55, February 1, 2010 (UTC) MLN name?-- 04:56, February 1, 2010 (UTC) done!-- 05:01, February 1, 2010 (UTC) I do not ''need any but 2 clicks ea to my element mods would be nice! thanks :-- 05:07, February 1, 2010 (UTC) same thing here Joeman200-- 16:01, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Cool! I didn't know that you like pearls before swine too! I have every book! Also, Forum:Post it now has ended I won. 21:28, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Please jion http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=minifigure to chat Please come to chat and i also would like to say you are doing great in the game! If you think atlantis is awesome, research ufo (try bricklink for pics). 23:10, February 2, 2010 (UTC) OK I added the next item. 00:50, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Capitalization Ahem. 00:01, February 7, 2010 (UTC)